


Let's Give 'Em Something to Talk About

by hotguyhawkeye



Series: Reader/Peter: Better Together [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotguyhawkeye/pseuds/hotguyhawkeye
Summary: After deciding to forgive Peter, you walk into the cafeteria hand in hand, and Flash immediately calls you out on it; your reaction isn't quite what Peter had thought it would be -- not that he's complaining.





	Let's Give 'Em Something to Talk About

You find yourself struggling to pay attention through your next class, and the next, and the next; all you can seem to think about is lunch, seeing Peter again, and the fact that he held your hand as he walked you all the way to your classroom for second period. Twice, your teachers have called on you while you’re zoning out thinking about the way Peter’s hand felt when entwined with yours, and that makes twice that you’ve looked like an idiot today, mouth opening and closing in an action mimicking a goldfish. Your teachers, luckily, brush it off as you just having a case of the Fridays, assuming you’re focused on some weekend plans that have you excited. In reality, you keep squeezing your hands together, trying to chase the ghost of the sensation left on your palm from the tender-yet-fierce way Peter had gripped you.

The minutes seem to simultaneously drag and fly by, each class-ending bell ripping you from your reverie in what seems to be a sudden fashion, but every time you glance at the clock, it feels as though lunch couldn’t be further away. Several times, you pull out and unfold the note Peter gave you earlier, letting your fingers trace over the parts of the page that are indented from the force of his pencil; you make sure your touch is feather-light, so you don’t smudge a single bit. Finally, finally, the bell rings signalling the end of fourth period; however, instead of feeling excited, you find yourself in a state of intense anxiety. You can’t tell if your stomach is roiling at the thought of seeing Peter, or if the butterflies are just so intense that it mimics that sensation.

Before you have a chance to really think it through, you’re exiting your classroom to find that Peter is waiting for you in the hallway already, a hopeful smile on his face, eyes full of a hesitancy he’s clearly trying to overcome. You barely contemplate your actions for a moment before walking straight up to him and wrapping your arms around his middle, laying your head neatly against his chest. You feel more than hear his exhale, though as his arms wrap around you, the tension melting away from him is tangible. In an action you’re not sure he’s ever done before, you feel his lips ghost across your temple before he lays his head atop yours, and you fight to contain the flushed heat you can feel spreading across your cheeks.

Neither of you says a word as you embrace, nor as you pull apart and make the simultaneous unconscious decision to remain linked at the hands. Still wordless, you walk toward the cafeteria together; as you make your way down the halls, you hardly notice as people begin to turn and look at the two of you; their whispers sound more like white noise than anything else, and you find yourself unable to care about what they’re saying. All you can focus on is the fact that, somehow, in spite of everything that had happened between you and Peter, you’re now hand-in-hand.

Upon entering the cafeteria, you both notice Ned and MJ at the same time, and, in some twist of fate, both try to wave with the hands that are clasped together; this, naturally, draws the attention of every person facing your direction, including Flash. The bully yells out, _”I told you guys she was why he left Liz at the dance!”_ , but you really can’t find it in you to care what he or anyone else thinks; except, of course, for Ned and MJ, both of whom are grinning from ear to ear and giving you a thumbs up. Looking up at Peter, you finally find your voice.

“Should we give them something real to talk about?” you ask, unsure of where this burst of confidence is coming from.

Peter looks down at you, brow wrinkled and asks, “What do you mean?”

Deciding, for the first time in your life, to throw caution to the wind, you let go of Peter’s hand and gently cup his face with both of yours; he’s still wearing that same look of confusion as you pull him down toward you, and, with one last surge of utter surety, you rise up on your tippy toes to kiss him softly on the lips.

For a brief moment, Peter remains frozen to the spot, but after one full second of feeling your lips touch his, his arms wrap around your waist and he kisses you back, careful, sure, and firm. You hear a whoop come from the general direction of MJ and Ned, and both you and Peter grin against each other’s lips. As you pull apart, both of your faces go softly pink with a combination of pleasure, embarrassment, and complete joy. “That should keep them satisfied for a good while,” you say, taking Peter’s hand again and dragging him toward the food. “Now let’s try and actually get some eating done during this lunch period, okay? I’m _starving,_ ” you say.

Peter follows along, and you glance back at him, curious as to why he hasn’t answered you, only to see that he’s got a dopey grin on his face, and is brushing the fingertips of his free hand against his mouth, as if he still can’t believe you just kissed him in front of everyone. He catches you staring and returns the gaze, his grin widening. “I am so _unbelievably_ lucky,” he whispers, squeezing your hand briefly.

You flush again, and look away from him, occupying yourself with filling your tray, and when he sidles up next to you, you nudge him gently, lingering for a moment. “No, Pete,” you finally whisper back, “I’m the lucky one.”

Getting together with Peter won’t fix all of the problems the two of you had before, but, if nothing else, it will fix your feeling of not being enough for him; especially if the way he keeps looking at you is any indication…

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. School and real life have been so busy and stressful. I hope this is okay, I am so out of practice at this and this might be the worst one of the bunch, but I promise I'm gonna keep going and hopefully they'll improve.
> 
> still unbeta'd, mistakes still my own
> 
> xoxoxox
> 
> (PS If you like Poe Dameron/Reader stories, I've started on a series of those as well! Check it out!)


End file.
